Digimon: Genesis
by N3ON GENESIS
Summary: Eight university students are sent to an unknown world fill with unknown creatures known as Digimon. They do not known their purpose in this new world but they are meant to do great things to preserve the peace from a great evil unlike any other. Follow as each character grown and develop as they have deal with hardship unlike anything they have ever experienced. Enjoy!


_Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my first saga of an epic 3 part series with this one being the genesis of it all. Please have a read and leave a review or comment or even inbox me on what you think! I'm opening to all kinds of advice, but if you got nothing good to say or just have negative opinions please direct them somewhere else! _

_This story is for mature readers, this story is filled with adventure, drama, love, hardship, and much more! __This story has use of alcohol and drugs so beware of what you read__. I am writing this from a point of view of characters that are much older than the typical character ages in all Digimon series or fanfics. _

_**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

Steven Drover often found himself in the exact same state of mind every time he had a lecture that took over 2 hours long and it was always about the same thing, he often questioned himself about what he was doing with his life. He felt that he was meant to do more than just be a university student trying to get his degree in political science. But then again he would come back to reality and focus in his instructors lecture. But then again he would always go back into his thoughts questioning if he was meant for more after living 21 years and still feeling hesitant. Raising his hand to scratch his head and mess up his brown hair again into a messy look he began to listen in on the lecture again but barely listening to his instructor, it was Friday on the ULCA which meant it was the start to a fun filled weekend for many students including Steven. He knew of a party that his friend Ellie was having for her birthday later that night at her parent's summer home near Long Beach. His brother, he and their friend had decided that they would spend the weekend down there after most of the people from the party, it would only be them and some of Ellie and friends hang out at the beach until they had to be back for class on Monday.

The lecture went on for another 20 minutes after it was supposed to end. It usually took Steven 20 to 30 minutes to get his and his brothers apartment, they use to live in residence on campus a year ago but they decided they wanted to have a bigger place to live after living in a small dorm room for a year. Once he got to his apartment building he walked up 3 big flights of stairs and walked down a hallway to a door that had the number 310, checking to see if the door was unlocked which it was he walked into the apartment. Their apartment was quite nice for what they were paying, it had a living room, kitchen, 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a balcony that could comfortable fit 10 people. Sitting on the couch watching the television was he blond haired older brother James Drover, they had similar feature when came to siblings, they had the same sharp facial structure, they both had similar body types which was in shape and muscular except James was a bit bigger than Steven.

Walking into the living room Steven sitting down on the love seat that was to the right of the couch James sat on looking at what he was watching on television and of course it was basketball, that's all James watched and kept up with was basketball. "What's up brother?" Steven said to James as he kicked up his feet onto the coffee table that was between them both.

"Not much, just catching last night's game, LA and New York played," answered James looking at Steven.

"Cool stuff, we should get ready. I think Ryan is soon going to be here." Steven said looking at the clock, it was close 5 o'clock and Ellie told them to try and be there for 8 o'clock. So after they got ready and Ryan came to pick them up they would need to go buy alcohol and then drive to the beach house, they all estimated they would arrive to the party a little after the time Ellie suggested.

"Yeah for sure, hopefully there are a lot of cute girls," James laughed as he began to stand up.

Steven also stood up as his brother stood laughing with him, "Oh I'm sure there will be. You can show me that Drover charm you say you have," Steven said nudging James in the arm.

"Shut up, I didn't say anything of the sorts girls just like me!"

"Right," said Steven as he began to walk to his room and grabbed a towel that hung from his door, "I'm grabbing a shower." Then he proceeded to the shower.

* * *

It took about 45 minutes for both of them to get showers and get their clothes together for the night and rest of the weekend. Steven was wearing a baggy sleeveless white shirt with some brown cargo shorts and flip flop sandals and his hair done in a messy look. James wore red graphic t-shirt and beige cargo shorts also with flip flop sandals.

Shortly after they were ready their friend Ryan Lush walked into the apartment wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans with sneakers on and a black baseball cap with his thick framed eye-glasses. Ryan was the same age as Steven and he was doing computer science out of the same university, the brother had met Ryan from living in the same residence which was the same way they all knew Ellie though Ryan and Ellie still lived in the residence.

"What's up guys," Ryan said to the brothers.

"Hey man, not much ready to go if you are," said Steven,

The 3 friends proceeded to leave the apartment and walk to Ryan's car, once they got in the car the plan was to drive to a liquor store to pick up their alcohol for the party. As they were driving along James noticed in the backseat where sat he saw that Ryan's laptop was there.

"You can't leave this thing for one weekend Ryan?" James asked poking fun his friend.

"Whatever, Ellie asked me to bring it so I could hook my music up to her stereo system." Ryan said back laughing.

Once they made it to a liquor store and bought their alcohol they began to make their way to Ellie's party. They all bought together two cases of beer and two 26 ounce vodka bottles knowing that was plenty between them because there would be more alcohol at the party.

It took about an hour and half to get to the destination they were traveling. There were more cars there than they anticipated as they parked on the side of the road. They all got out and began to walk to the house where the party was clearly located from the sound of voices inside the house.

The house was quite large and nice looking on the outside, from what Steven knew Ellie's father was quite a successful business man so that gave him the impression that the house would be even nicer on the inside. Walking into the house Steven was right about the house being nicer on the inside, looking around the whole house had an open concept with many people occupying every part. The three friends walked to the kitchen area where there several large buckets filled with ice on the island located in the middle of the kitchen. Placing most of the beer and vodka in the buckets leave 3 beers out for them they all looked around at the people they recognized and other they never knew. Ryan eventually wandered off with his laptop finding the stereo system where he hooked up his laptop to play music, the music he played was mostly electronic style music, plus other songs that were popular for parties. James found some of old friends that he knew from when he lived in residence prior to when Steven moved into the residence for his first year of university. Steven walked out to the deck where a lot of people were hanging out on the deck and on the beach that surrounded the house.

"Hey Steve!" called a voice.

Looking around Steven found the face to the voice, it was his friend Matt Smith who was hanging out with his other friends Greg Sheppard and a girl he didn't really know too well but knew her name was Leah Connor. Walking over he cheered his friends by tapping the tops of their drinks together and taking a drink. "What's up guys?" Steven said with a smile since he didn't see much of his friends that still lived in the residence.

"Not much man, just enjoying the sun and drinks. This is a pretty good party so far, I haven't seen Ellie much. I think her boyfriend is being a dick to her so you know how it goes," said Matt, it had been a while since Steven had seen Matt who was one of first friends along with Greg when Steven first moved into the residence they all lived in but he still looked the same from that last time they spoke, he still buzzed his head, his arms full of tattoos, and still muscular. Matt was an enthusiast about work out and building his physic which made sense since Matt was majoring in Physical Education. Matt was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts and seemed to be drinking a dark liquor drink. Matt was always the type of person who wanted to uplift people to try and do their best no matter what and would treat everyone as an equal that was one of the main qualities that Steven liked about his friend since they kind of had the same personalities.

"Yeah, I suppose so! Let's hope it doesn't cause much drama," said Steven laughing, Ellie always had a new boyfriend it seemed. Looking at Greg and holding out his fist waiting to receive a fist bump back from Greg, "Long time dude."

Greg along with Matt who was a couple years older than Steven lived with Matt when they all lived the residence, Greg always had an idea on what he wanted to do in school but he would usual change his mind part way through and then start back from scratch. He always tried to stay positive when it came to his decisions on what he wanted to do in school regardless and was the type of person who would drop anything to help his friends.

"Too long," Greg said bumping Steven's fist with his, then reaching into the pocket of his button down t-shirt and taking out what seemed to a cigarette but Steven knew that was the case. Same old Greg thought Steven. Greg stood taller than all the people standing in the group a good 4 inches with a brown beard, and shorts on. He also took out a lighter sparking up the joint was in his mouth taking a huge lung of the drug he was smoking then passed it to Matt who done the same. "Do you remember Leah?"

"I think we met a while back," said Steven, "Its good seeing you again."

"Same here!" said Leah with a smile, then took the joint taking a small inhale from it then, held it over to Steven. It had been awhile since Steven had smoked but he didn't do it often since his classes were getting more stressful. Taking the joint from her hand and putting it on his lips and inhaled feeling the smoke fill his lungs which was a feeling he liked and disliked the same amount. Handing it back to Greg and exhaling the group began to talk about things that were happening in their lives and continued to smoke until it was gone.

As the night went on Steven walked out onto the beach, at this point of the night he was feeling really good and intoxicated, standing and staring out at the water as the moon light reflected the waves that came in he felt like he was a peace standing where he was. A couple minutes went by and he felt a push from behind his back knocking him forward a couple steps. Turning around he saw that it was the birthday girl, wearing a purple sun dress and her blond hair style with a long wavy look. Ellie was now the same age Steven and was doing working on getting her nursing degree, from what Steven knew she was one of the top in her class when it came to her studies and practical's. Ellie was sweet, caring, with arms wide open to anyone. That was one of the things Steven liked about Ellie, she always was almost too sweet sometimes Steven felt which made him weak at the knees but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Smiling at his friend he said to her, "Happy birthday Ellie! Having a good time so far?"

Ellie stepped forward wrapping her arms around Steven's neck giving him a hug and stepped back with a smile on her face, it was clear to tell that she was drunk but she could keep composure a lot better than most of the girls that were at the party. "I'm having so much fun, Jake was here and we got into a fight. I told him to leave and I'll talk to him tomorrow, we might be breaking up."

"Jake? Wasn't his name Luke two weeks ago?" Steven said laughing which made Ellie go red in the face punching his arm but then began to laugh.

"Shut up, where's your girlfriend?" she said sticking her tongue out at him knowing that he was single.

"Pfft, who needs them? I'm a ridin' solo kind of guy right now" he said. The two began to talk about random things and made their way back to the house to enjoy the rest of the party.

* * *

After the party was over in the early hours of morning Steven had changed into his long sleeve black shirt and sneakers and found himself sitting around a fire on the beach with Ellie, James, a girl who was wrapped around James' arm named Heather, Matt, Greg, and Leah. Ellie and other girls had put on bikinis under their clothes with the intentions of going out in the water as the sun was rising. The group were all talking and laughing saying that the party was good but they didn't want it to end, they all still had drinks in hand on the beach while they stared at the fire. Steven sat down on the sat looking out at the water in the background from the main focus of the fire. As he stared he began to drift off in his head again thinking about the age old question it felt, what was his purpose in life, was he meant to do more?

"What are you thinking about?" said Ellie looking at Steven who sat to the right of her.

Turing his head slightly to get eye contact with her, he smiled just looking at her beauty. He didn't want to talk about his silly problems in his head with her on her birthday, which would have been selfish he thought.

"Oh nothing just day dreaming about nonsense, did you have a good time?" he asked her.

Smiling at him and raising her hand holding his fore arm that held him up from falling backwards to the sandy beach they all sat on, "I had a really good time! I'm you made it out," she said.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss your birthday! Unless you know the world ended or something," Steven laughed which made Ellie smile and in return made Steven smile back.

"Guys I don't know if I'm drunk or what, but what's happening with the fire?" Matt said pointing at the fire.

Steven turned his attention back to the fire only the fire wasn't its usual red and orange flame. It was pure white and began to grow bigger and bigger until it was 6 feet high. The group all got up from their sitting positions leaving their drinks on the ground stepping back from the fire.

"What the hell is going on?" James said.

"I have no idea," said Steven.

The ground then began to pulse around the fire, the group stepped back several more steps. Several began to show some fear to what was happening around them. Steven felt Ellie's body hide behind him slightly shaking.

"Is this an earth quake?" yelled Leah.

Before anyone could hint to what was happening the white fire began to rise into the air swirl into a sphere with several different colors flowing through it. Then it stopped for a split second which felt like time had stopped in Steven's head. Then 8 beams of fire shot of the sphere heading for each person. An orange stream of fire shot at Steven's chest along with the other only there different color for each person. A burning sensation began to burn throughout Steven's body forcing him to drop to his knees in pain along with everyone else. The pain lasted for several seconds then went away, Steven stood up checking his himself if he was burned but strangely he wasn't. That was odd to him it seems but when he looked to the fire it was gone and in its place stood a plain wooden door.

"Alright I'm starting to get freaked out," Greg said as he began to stand up looking at the door as well.

"I wish I knew what I could tell you all," said Ryan while he looked around to see if anything else weird was happening.

All of a sudden the door began to open by itself which made everyone refrain from any movement. Once the door was fully open a bright light shine through which was blinding to the eyes. Before Steven could cover his eyes he heard a yell that sounded like James' then the girl that was with him Heather screamed. Quickly looking to see what his brother and Heather was yelling about but a sudden fear sunk into Steven's gut to see that James' and Heather were gone from where they were standing. Before he could say anything the yells of Matt, Ryan, Leah and Greg broke the air and before he could look they were gone.

Grabbing Steven's hand with both her hands he could feel how scared Ellie was from the way they were shaking. Suddenly he felt his feet begin to rise off the ground along with Ellie, then a strong pull sent the two towards the light in the door then everything went black.

* * *

Everything felt like a daze to Steven, he didn't know where he was when he looked around but he was surrounded by stars and in front of was a planet that resembled earth. Completely confused on what happening he began to call out to his friends, but with no luck he had no responses. Then everything went black again.

* * *

"Steven, wake up! Steven? Hey Steven!" said voice that was not recognizable.

Steven began to move around feeling that he was on solid ground again letting out a groan.

"You're up!" That's great said the voice.

He then felt a poke in his side making him open his eyes to see that he was in what looked like a forest. Feeling something in his left hand he held it up in front of his face, he was holding some type of handheld device having no knowledge of what it was or how he got it.

"Hey don't ignore me!" said the voice again which sounded to the right of body. Leaning up and looking to the right with his eyes wide open from realizing what the source of the voice was. What seemed to be an orange dinosaur standing about 3 feet tall looked at him with big green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Agumon!" it said raising up its claw with a smile.


End file.
